Dreaming in Black and White
by Sarah Elric
Summary: AU SET AFTER MOVIE Trapped in his father's world for four years, Edward returns home only to find everything's changed, and not all for the better. To top it all off, he is still enlisted and now on a mission with the military's latest headache, Maria.
1. Chapter 1

**LOL so...I got delete happy after I re-read some of my older fics...uhhh I was such a loser...ANYWHO...so this is an older piece that I wanted off my computer so let's see how it goes shall we? The chapters are a LITTLE short but eh...who cares? I hope you all like it! READ AND REVIEW! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS WELCOME!**

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST (however there are some characters in here I DO own so ask before borrowing kay?)!**

"Did you see...?"

"Yes, is that really...?"

"Who else could it be..."

"I thought he died..."

People spoke about him in hushed voices. Their faces reflected amazement and curiosity. He continued down the hallway ignoring all of this, he had more important things to think about. Why had he been summoned back to the military? More importantly, how did they find out he was back? He knew Mustang had connections but this... He stopped as he reached a thick oak door, and sighed.

When Ed stepped into the office the room fell silent, then it began to buzz with noise.

"Welcome back Full Metal!" shouted a happy Armstrong.

"ED! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Havoc exclaimed as his cigarette fell from his mouth.

"Ed...you're back...?" Fuery asked quietly.

"Hey, Ed's back! Hey Ed!" Breda said as he came over and clapped him hard on the back. "Looks like ya got a little taller, eh Ed?"

"Yeah, a bit," Ed sighed with a grin on his face. He had grown to about six feet tall, his hair still long and held in a low ponytail, and a fine stubble on his chin. He turned to the door at the far end of the room. "Do you know why I was called here?"

The room fell silent again, no one seemed to want to tell him. "It's best if you hear it from Mustang I think Edward," Falman said as he took a seat in his chair. "He's been wanting to talk to you since you left five years ago."

Ed strode over to the door, and opened it to see Mustang sitting behind a large desk talking to Hawkeye who was holding the hand of a small girl with wine colored eyes, her black hair pulled back in a clip. He blinked a minute before Mustang stood up from his desk.

"You really should knock before you enter someone's office Ed. It's just impolite if you don't," He crossed in front of his desk and knelt down to hug the little girl. "I'll come home as soon as I'm done here, ok?"

"Ok," the little girl sighed.

"I suppose you'll be awhile then?" Hawkeye said as she looked lovingly at the dark-haired man. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek before turning and heading to the door. "It's good to see you again Edward. Perhaps you can come over for dinner sometime?" With that Hawkeye and the little girl stepped out of the office closing the door quietly behind them.

Mustang took his seat behind his desk again, gesturing for Ed to take a seat as well. Once they were seated Mustang spoke, "You've changed."

"You've changed too," Ed sighed as he glared at the older man.

"You're taller," Mustang grinned.

"You're married," Ed smirked, "to Hawkeye."

"She's a wonderful woman, very _fiery_."

"And you're a father?"

"Rae, truly my wife's child...we're expecting another in the fall, a boy I hope."

"It's odd to imagine you as a father."

"Yes, I can hardly believe it either. How's Al?"

"He and Winry are happy together. He's back to his right age now."

"That's good. And you Ed? Are you happy?"

Ed stared hard at Mustang, before answering, "Why did you call me here Mustang? I know it wasn't to catch up on each other's lives."

"You were always so suspicious of me and my actions Ed. Why can't you just believe that I wanted to talk?" Mustang sighed as he looked wearily at the younger man.

"Because I know better! I know you Mustang!" Ed shouted as he stood up from his seat. "Now, tell me! What do you want now?"

Mustang ran a gloved hand threw his black hair, "You're still in the military Edward."

"What?" Ed asked anger pulsing through his veins.

"You're still an officer of the military Fullmetal. And as an officer you have certain duties that must be fulfilled."

"You're kidding me...you can't expect ME to come back to work for the military again..." Ed grit as he glared down the older man.

"If you leave the military without permission, you will be sentenced a traitor and executed. Ed, I'm sorry but...ED WAIT!" Ed walked over to the door and was about to leave but stopped and listened.

"What is it Mustang?" Ed shouted refusing to turn his head to look at him.

"You've been assigned a partner," Mustang said as he stepped toward him. "You get to meet her tomorrow."

"It's a girl?" Ed asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, she's quite a handful too. Ed, do you have a place to stay? We have a guest room at our house if you want," Roy asked as he smiled tiredly at Ed.

"Yeah, I'll take it. Thanks," Ed said as he stepped out the door with Roy.

'I hate this. I REALLY hate this,' Maria thought miserably as she looked out the window of her small bedroom. She looked up at the stars and wished that she was a star, so far away from this world, so free. Tomorrow she was to go to the Fuhrer's office. That's what her guardians had told her. They all had been nervous and scowling as they told her the news. It must be bad. She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling the night breeze caress her face. Maria closed the window and returned to her bed to get some sleep, so she would have energy for tomorrow. Who knows what was in store for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah...so this is like six words longer than the last chapter but I thought people would appreciate a couple chapters in a row...to get the ball rolling ya know? Anyway please read and review!**

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST( yadayadayada...)!**

"GOOD MORNING!" Rae happily squealed in Ed's face the next morning. She had managed to sneak into his room and get on his bed without waking him up, she was good.

"AH!" Ed screamed as he sat straight up in bed to come face to face with Rae who was giggling.

"Ed-chan you are so funny!" Rae laughed as she clapped her hands. "It's time for breakfast, so you better get up! Ok, Ed-chan?"

Ed rubbed his eyes, then yawned his reply, "Don't worry, I'll be down in a bit Rae." Once Rae closed the door, Ed flopped back down onto his pillow. 'Today I meet her, my partner. I wonder what she's like?' Ed thought as he stared up at the ceiling. He got up and dressed in his brown trousers and cream shirt with brown vest. As he stepped out of his room he grabbed his coat and started down the hall to the stairs. As he approached the dinning room he could hear the voices of Roy and his family talking about him.

"Where were you Rae?" Riza asked her daughter curiously as she took a drink of her tea.

"Waking Ed-chan up," Rae giggled at she took a bit of her toast getting strawberry jelly on her face. "It's was funny. I snuck in and climbed up on his bed and shouted..."

"Good morning," Ed said as he stepped into the room and took the remaining seat.

"Rae said she woke you up this morning. I remember a Father's Day that she did that to me, but I had a tray of food in my lap," Roy said as he winked at his daughter. "So are you ready to meet Maria?"

"Yeah, I guess, what's she like anyway?" Ed asked as he drank his coffee.

"A doll," Roy grinned.

"What?" Ed asked.

"She was small. Oh, about, five foot, blonde hair and blue eyes. Cute girl really," Riza said as she looked across the table at her husband. "_They _teased her."

"It was her height that made her such an easy target, just like you were Ed. And so...perfect. Perfect hair, perfect face, and perfect body...like a doll. A porcelain doll, that could easily be broken, too fragile for my unit. That's why we turned her over to the Virtue Unit, as her guardians. She had so much potential, she was the _second_ youngest State Alchemist. But she's so stubborn," Roy grimaced.

Riza sighed, "I remember the day they brought her in. She had been holed up in the Briggs Mountains across the border into Drachma, in a small village. Well Major General Armstrong walks in with her held by two men, and proceeds to tell us the story. Maria was the village doctor, and after skirmishes she would go out onto the field and tend to the wounded of both sides. Armstrong and her men were fighting near the village one day and the leader of the village got shot in the leg, and Maria runs out onto the battle field to his side.

A shot was fired in her direction, but right before it hit her, a shield of ice in the form of angel wings protected her and the man. She pulled him off the field and tended to the leg before rushing back out there to help the others. She got involved in the fight and began to help her side, by throwing snow balls and then they melted on contact forming an icy barrier. One of Armstrong's men got close enough to knock her out and they brought her here for Roy to work with.

Apparently Maria had taken the test shortly after you had taken yours, and she passed. Though no one had apparently found out that she was 12 or the fact she was a girl. She had slipped out of the city before the military caught her and found out. The only way we really knew she had taken the test and passed was the pocket watch she had around her neck. We tried to convince her that we didn't want to hurt her, but she lashed out at us and screamed to let her go."

"What's her name...?" Ed asked quietly.

"The Angel, for the scars on her back and for the saving of the men on the battle field," Roy sighed.

"And the Virtue Unit, who are they?" Ed pressed.

"A division entirely made of women alchemists, State certified of course. Their leader is Colonel Anneliese Kirche, they'll be escorting Maria here. I'd be polite if I were you," Roy grinned as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Why?" Ed asked as he glared at Mustang.

"Because Anne-chan has a bad temper, right Daddy?" Rae asked as she wiped off the strawberry jelly.

"Yes, as does the rest of the Unit, so be careful with your words Ed," Roy said as he rose from his seat. "Well we better get to the Headquarters. Riza are you coming?"

"Yes," Riza said as she hugged her daughter good-bye, "I'll be back at lunch to check on you, be good for Aileen ok?"

"Ok," Rae grinned as she walked over to Ed, "Ed-chan? Will you come back and play with me?"

"Yeah Rae I will," Ed said with a small smile as he ruffled her black hair. Roy, Riza, and Ed walked out the doors to the car, to head to Headquarters to meet his new partner.

'I REALLY hate this. I REALLY REALLY hate this,' Maria thought miserably as she looked out the window of the car. She looked up at the clouds and wished that she was a cloud, so far away from this world, so free. Today she was to go to the Fuhrer's office. That's what her guardians had told her. They al had been nervous and scowling as they traveled along. It must be bad. She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling the cool glass against her forehead. Maria began to get drowsy, finally she fell asleep, trying to forget about meeting with the Fuhrer again. Who knows what he had in store for her now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehehehe so the Apocalypse is going to occur what with me uploading three chapters within minutes of each other...goodness knows if any of this is still good...But oh well! Please Read and Review! It makes me oh so happy! Even when its criticism...lol!**

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST (though I do own a Chemistry book...)!**

"They're late," Ed sighed as he looked at the clock for the tenth time, now they were thirty minutes late.

"That's not like Anneliese, do you think they got lost?" Riza asked from her seat on the couch.

"Here they are," Roy said as he glanced out the window. "Oh my they crammed everyone into that small car?"

It was only a few minutes before they heard the unit of women approach their wing, it was the yelling that gave it away. Soon the doors to his office burst open to reveal of group of eight women all dressed in varying military uniforms. "Sorry we're late Fuhrer Mustang, _apparently_ one of my subordinates cannot manage to navigate let alone drive a car!" said a tall brunette as she glared at a dirty blonde woman.

"What? ME! At least I'm not the one who stuck their head out of a moving vehicle to ask for directions!" the dirty blonde shouted as she pointed at a platinum blonde woman.

"Hey I got us here didn't I?" she shouted back.

"Actually, it was Erika and her map that got us here," the black haired woman said quietly as she glanced at the dark brown haired woman with glasses.

"Thanks Carleigh," said the glasses woman as she pushed up her glasses.

"Um you guys," said another shorter brunette as she tried to get their attention.

"I'm so sorry Fuhrer Mustang, we've been stuck in a car for so long..." said a red-headed woman as she bowed apologetically. "How's Rae?"

"Good, she wanted to come with us today to see you all, but I had a feeling that it would be a bit hectic," Roy laughed as he watched the other women fight amongst themselves. "Where's Maria? I didn't see her come in."

"Oh she's around here somewhere," the short brunette replied. "Maria?"

"Yes?" asked a quiet voice as a young woman stepped forward. She was a foot shorter than Ed, with sunshine blonde hair and endless sky blue eyes. Her figure was pronounced, her bust and hips balanced. Her skin was sun kissed, the lightest tan one could have. She wore a cropped version of a military jacket over a black sleeveless turtleneck and a military miniskirt with simple black mid-calf height boots. Her hair was pulled back messily with a clip with the rest falling down past her shoulder blades. She glared at Mustang for a moment before saluting him stiffly. "Fuhrer Mustang, Colonel Mustang..." Maria blinked in surprise as her eyes fell on Ed.

Ed was at a loss for words. He had thought Winry was pretty but Maria, radiated with it. She breathed in perfection and exhaled beauty. Her eyes were deep, you could look forever and never see an end. Her lips were in a small smile, her mouth so petite, with lips the lightest rose color. Mustang smirked at Ed's reaction, just like every man had done when they first met her.

"You must be Fullmetal, correct?" asked the tallest brunette, "My name is Colonel Kirche, the Snow."

"Lieutenant Colonel Föhn, the Wind," said the tall black haired woman.

"Major Blitz, the Lightning," said the dirty blonde.

"Major Zeitgeist, the Water," said the brunette.

"Major Kristtalnacht, the Mirror," said the red-head.

"Major Stein, the Stone," said the glasses woman.

"Major Brigitte Wanderlust, the Beast Alchemist!" said the platinum blonde and she took a deep bow. "It's so nice to meet a legendary alchemist such as yourself!"

"Maria, perhaps you should introduce yourself," Colonel Kirche commanded as she crossed her arms.

"Maria Prophetissa," she said with no emotion as she saluted Ed.

"What, you don't have a second name?" Ed smirked as he circled the small woman, eyeing her up and down. "The Angel right?"

Maria grimaced as she glared at him, "I don't go by _that_ name!"

Ed grinned before heading over to his seat on the couch, "Well Mustang are you going to start talking or what?"

"My Fuhrer, you let your subordinates talk to you that way?" Lieutenant Colonel Föhn said airily as she took a seat on the arm of the other couch.

"When you have been in the military for 11 years you get perks," Ed said as he stretched on the couch.

"Aw, Colonel you never let us talk to you so _informally_," Major Blitz pouted as she leaned against the wall.

"Edward has earned great respect of the military, and served under me, he is a comrade," Mustang said as took his seat. "Not only that but he _is _higher ranked officer, Brigadier General."

"I'm sure, 'the hero of the people' wasn't it?" Major Kristtalnacht said as she took a seat in the middle of the couch.

"That was a long time ago," Ed said quietly.

"Well...Fuhrer, what is it that was so important that you asked us to bring Major Prophetissa?" Major Stein said as she wiped her glasses on her uniform.

"She's being reassigned," Mustang said calmly as he watched Maria's reaction.

"WHAT? OH NO, I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Maria screamed as she started toward Mustang with a murderous look in her eyes.

"Fuhrer Mustang, with all due respect I do not think that this is a good idea!" Colonel Kirche protested as she held back Maria from trying to attack Mustang.

"Why are you reassigning her?" Major Wanderlust said softly.

"No, not that, _who_ are you reassigning her to?" Major Zeitgeist countered.

"Brigadier General Elric," Mustang said coolly.

"HIM! HIM?" Maria shouted as she glared at Ed who was smiling innocently

"What are you thinking?" Major Blitz shouted as she started to walk over to Ed. "A child? You'd place her care, in the hands of another child!"

"I'd like to remind you Major Blitz that I am a superior officer, and I am NOT a child, I'm 23 years old," Ed shouted back to Major Blitz as he stood up from his seat. Major Blitz retreated to her spot against the wall still glaring at him.

"Why?" Lieutenant Colonel Föhn asked.

"It was a temporary arrangement, you do remember that don't you Colonel Kirche?" Mustang replied.

"I remember," Colonel Kirche sighed as she looked at Maria.

"She is still young Kirche...she needs to go out in the world. Edward is a very responsible young man, and very smart, they could learn so much...that's why Fuhrer Mustang assigned her to him, isn't that right Fuhrer?" Riza reasoned as she walked over to Mustang's side. "Roy would never do something that he didn't think was right. He sent Maria to your unit to be taken care of, and she has been. He sending Maria to Edward because he knows it's right."

"I DON'T CARE HOW RESPONSIBLE HE IS OR IF _HE_ THINKS IT'S RIGHT! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Maria ranted as she fought to free herself from Colonel Kirche's grasp, she was slowly losing the fight though. "You can't...tell me what to do...again..." she said softly as she sunk to the floor in exhaustion, her eyes beginning to well up.

"I think that we proved that we can tell you what to do Maria. So why don't you just accept the fact that you _are_ an officer of the military, and that you should behave like one," Mustang said coldly as he looked at the broke woman on the floor.

"I won't. I'll fight every step of the way, until you beg me to leave this _military_," Maria hissed as she glared at Mustang.

"That will never happen. You are too good of an alchemist to let go. I'd rather drive myself insane, with your stubbornness than lose a promising alchemist..." Mustang said as he turned to Colonel Kirche. "Well I think that's all, Colonel Kirche, you and your unit are dismissed," Mustang said as he saluted the officers. "Thank you for all that you've done."

"Fuhrer, sir, can we, at least say good bye?" Colonel Kirche asked, once she received a nod of permission, she bent down to hug the small woman. "You remember that if you ever need anything you know where to find us..."

"Alright," Maria cried as she hugged the older woman fiercely. Lieutenant Colonel Föhn, Major Blitz, Major Stein, Major Wanderlust, Major Kristtalnacht, and Major Zeigeist all came and hugged her, whispering good byes.

"Well let's get back home ladies, we still have a lot of cleaning to do from Brigitte's baking disaster..." Colonel Kirche sadly smiled as she headed to the door, looking back at the woman sitting on the floor.

"How was _I_ supposed to know that you don't put that much baking powder in a cake...?" Major Wanderlust whined as she walked out the door with the rest of the melancholy Virtue Unit.

"Alright," Maria said firmly as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "What are my _orders _Fuhrer Mustang?"

"You and Brigadier General Elric are heading to Xing, to investigate a researcher named Dr. Wei Boyang, he claims to have made a prefect homunculi," Mustang said as he stood up and walked to Ed.

"And how do you expect us to travel through the Great Desert huh? Did you forget that there's no train through there anymore?" Ed said hotly.

"Welcome to adulthood! _You_ have to find _your_ own transportation...not my problem anymore Ed, you're a big boy now," Mustang smirked as Riza shook her head at how childish her husband was.

"Fine, whatever, do you at least have any specific location on this Doctor _besides_ that he is _somewhere_ in Xing? Or is that _our _problem too?" Ed said as he glared at the older man.

"Here is his last known location and some other odd bits of information we could find out about him," Riza informed Ed as she placed the folder in his hands. "By the way, there are two train tickets from here to a town on the outskirts of Ishbal and some money for your trip, in the envelope," Riza whispered in his ear.

"Well..." Mustang sighed, "I guess I'll see you later then Fullmetal, be sure to report to me via phone or..."

"Yeah I know, I'll see ya later Mustang, thanks again for...everything..." Ed grinned as he picked up his suitcase. "Be sure to tell Rae that I'll come back to play as soon as I can."

"Good bye Ed," Riza said softly, "Be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Ed grinned as he turned to Maria who was still sitting on the floor. "Do you need help...?" Ed asked as he held out his hand for her to take.

Maria pushed it aside angrily as she got up off the floor, walking to the door without another word. Ed followed after her, wondering what the hell Mustang had gotten him into.

"Do you think it's _still_ a good idea?" Riza asked Mustang as he rubbed his temples in a tired fashion.

"Right now, they hate each other, but you wait...they'll come back from that mission...completely different people. They'll be good for one another, Ed needs someone like Maria and Maria needs someone like Ed...I know this is a good idea," Roy smiled as he held her in his arms.


End file.
